Candace Flynn
Relationships Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher She mostly finds them annoying, and is obsessed about busting them though she truly does care for them. Stacy Hirano Stacy is Candace's best friend. They have a very close relationship. Once, Candace had to choose either busting Phineas and Ferb or her friendship with Stacy, but at the end of the day, she choses Stacy. Jeremy Johnson Candace has a HUGE crush on Jeremy. They're currently dating. In the future, they will marry and she will give birth to Amanda, Xavier, and Fred (Fred is an extra child Candace and Jeremy had). Perry the Platypus Candace mostly finds him gross and useless but truly does care for him. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace seems to have a normal friendship with her. Isabella's mom was the only parent not called by Candace to be busted ( ) Vanessa Doofenshmirtz They are sort of friends. A running gag with them is that they either talk, sing duets, or sing parodies of each other's songs. Cain Rangle Johnson Candace's second crush and possible future husband. It is also possible that he is the father of Fred since both he and Fred have brown hair. Dirty Matt Whenever Matt is about, Candace becomes stressed and terrified and her first concern becomes the safety of her brothers. She will immediatly drop whatever she is doing, including busting her brothers and hanging out with Jeremy, to ensure that Matt does not harm Phineas and Ferb. She is also unwilling to trust him in The Great Megalodon Hunt. Lindsay Taylor Candace is Lindsay's newest friend. They are sweet and nice to each other. Appearances Klingon64's (www.fanfiction.net author) Story Series Celestial Feelings Candace is Chief Medical Officer Doctor Candace Flynn (presumably ranked Lieutenant Commander) aboard the USS Phineas, but takes the helm for a while after Lieutenant Vanessa Doofenshmirtz leaves. She is joined by Doctor Jeremy Johnson, who takes her to a jungle-like planet when the crew disembarks. If Summer Only Lasted One Day She officially gives up trying to bust Phineas and Ferb after Mrs. Flynn sees Phineas and Ferb's activities as something good and special. She spends time on a holodeck that Phineas made. Her idea of a concert in the backyard is taken seriously as the event to finish off the last day of summer. An Interplexing Future She joins her brothers and their friends in a fight against a future Emperor Doofenshmirtz. Being that the events are 4 years after If Summer Only Lasted One Day, she is now 19 and in college. Phineas and Ferb: The Threat to Earth Candace appears as a non-playable character in the game. She is hypnotized by Skrullard and becomes the boss of Level 03. Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer She and her friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series and she is married to Jeremy. She has three kids, Xavier, Fred, and Amanda. Big Time WoW! Candace records the Big Time Rush songs Every Day Popstar and What I Was Waiting For. Candace's Toy Candace hears about the Candace Talking Plush and thinks Phineas and Ferb created it. Return of the 50 Foot Sister In this episode, Candace finds a beautiful necklace (which, unknown to her, is cursed) and puts it on, causing her to grow 50 feet tall. Judy and Lizz, Toys: A Crossover In this fan-fiction movie, young Candace Flynn plays Ally Corey, a young girl with a big imagination. Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure She's the main character of this spin-off. Candace in Wackyland She chases the last Do-Do and is the Porky Pig and Do-Do counterpart series. (Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes) Speedy Phineas (cartoon) She also chases Speedy Phineas to the ACME Hardware. New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! She appears in every episode. She doesn't play a big role in the series finale, though. Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast) Candace is playing an antagonist role by hurting people then faking sadness to get people on her side. Ferb and Wendy are the only ones on her team who knows what she's up to. She has made it to the Final 10. Everyone learns she's evil in Ukraine on Your Parade. Her strength played to her advantage when she broke the target with a shot put ball gaining her Final 5 spot. She was almost eliminated in From The Cancun but it was a Reward. She was eliminated in Sweet Home Alabama (Finale the Final Episode) when she and Lisa fought for a spot in the Final 2 and Candace fell in the water. Commupeance was served for her attitude in the season when crocodiles and water wolves (an invention by Chef) attacked her. The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Candace appear in a Mini-Game called "You're so Busted!", In Which Players beat her from chasing Phineas and Ferb, if you beat her, she surrender and run away. Candace also appear in "Jeremy's Mayhem" as Damsel in Distress, Jeremy must rescue her from being transform into coachroach. Candace make a cameo in "Dodgeball Freeze" in window talking to Stacy in the Telephone. Candace also appear in the end of Intro saying "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Video Game." Camp Phineas Series In "Stacy's Secret", she is Stacy and Jenny's best friend. In the story "Candace's Lie", she lies to her friends by saying that her brother is a wikia contributor, when he obviously isn't. Candace lied because she wanted to make friends and she was sick of Mindy talking about her horror story with The Regurgitator (and this guy is not this guy). TotalDramaRox97's Series Candace meets a boy named Connor. At first she doesn't like him since she thinks he's like her brothers. She soon makes friends with his sister Caelan. She starts to like Connor in the epsiode Once And For All when he helps her bust Phineas and Ferb for not wearing helmets. She grows to like him more and more. She is racing with Stacy in a race around the world and is in the back of the pack The Song of Flames Candace is a protagonist in the fanfic. She befriends the legendary Candace is a protagonist in the fanfic. She befriends the legendary Pokemon Cobalion three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. The Bitterness Trilogy Candace's alternate self is a character in this series. (She doesn't appear in the first book.) In The Bitterness of Candace Flynn, she is a new antagonist who Alternate Phineas and Ferb must convince to return to the good side. In The Bitterness of The Empire SPOILERS, she is a Resistance agent who tries to protect her brothers when she can. (Not much is known about her role at this time.) The Adventures of Irving and Friends She is a major Charector and has shown up in Bugging Out, Secret Agent Irving, Candace On The Couch, Fired Fanboy, Irving Who, Irving's Fan and Love, Danvillian Style The Shark of Danville Harbour Candace and Constance swich places and different times when they try to save their brothers Phineas and Patrick. Candace is teleproted to Danville right before the Harbour Days Festival and uses a song to scare the shark away so Candace can go home. A British Werewolf in Danville Chaperones the trick-or-treaters, and ends up getting bitten. She then becomes a highly dangerous threat. Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return Alternate Candace is still leader of the Resistance. Greatly hurt by a recent event in her life, she seeks the two boys Phineas and Ferb from the original dimension Phin Wars She is a playable character as Princess Candace. Total Phineas She is a contestant in this game show The Stacy Hirano Show Candace is a main character in the spin-off series [[The Stacy Hirano Show|'The Stacy Hirano Show']]. The show will follow Stacy Hirano and Candace as they move out on their own and begin their first year at Danville Community College. In this spin-off Stacy has been recruited by Carl the Intern for his all teen secret agent organization. Candace has no idea Stacy is a spy. Stories of the Vanished Man According to the series, Candace is Perseus Flynn's biological daughter. Who's My Daddy? Candace shares her harsh experience when her biological father still existed in her life. Candace The Driver Like Driver Parallel Lines, Candace Must Finish All missions Gallery File:Cupcakes.jpg|Candace in her official anime form. File:Veronica Ballestrini as Candace-1-.jpg|Candace in the movies File:Candacejohnson.PNG|Adult Candace 290px-Busted dance 06.jpg CandaceUBTD.jpg candycain tlk color.JPG|CandyCain (Lion King) canderemy tlk color.JPG|Canderemy (Lion King) Sarahandcandace0001.png|Candace and her twin sister, Sarah. Canderemy2.jpg|This is how imagine the episode, Canderemy... Baby phineas.jpg Candace with Ducky.jpg Ducky Momo loves you, too - cropped.jpg Candace Flynn.png|Candace Flynn (Lunaii) Candace fanart.JPG|A fanart Candace picture Candace Vampire.png|She's faking the smile Candace Wolf.png|Candace in wolf form 800px-Get_on_the_Trike.jpg Candace Flynn (Paint).png|Candace Flynn pic i made on paint 4th of july color.JPG|A young Candace with her family on the 4th of July. WereFerb and Candace.JPG|WereFerb is very happy to see Candace. Candace sketch.JPG|Just a sketch of Candace. HNI 0010.jpg|Candace is an official black belt IMG 0001 NEW.jpg|Candace riding horses with Cain(Nan's OC) Candace (An Interplexing Future).jpg|Candace (Resistance Movement; "An Interplexing Future") File:Perseus meets Candace.png|Perseus sees Candace in the third story of "Stories of the Vanished Man". File:Pretty Candace.png See also Candace Johnson Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Canon Character Category:Candace Flynn Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Fireside Girls Category:Females Category:Fanon Works Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories